User blog:M231 FPW/Tips and Tricks on how to get better at PF. (Beginner tips)
Note: this is mostly for beginners, but there may be a tip or two that you have not known before. So lets hop in shall we? 1. Utilize the minimap. Whenever an enemy shoots near you, they will appear as a red square on your minimap. Unless if they got a suppressor attached to their gun or have an integrally suppressed gun, all enemies appear when they shoot. However, they have to be close to you so uh dont bother trying to look for an enemy that is 400 studs away. Also, spotted enemies that are near you will also pop up on it so be sure to utilize spotting to. Its not hard to spam e and many experienced players use it. 2. Nullifying the bolt cycling on the snipers. Now i know theres fast bolt action rifles like the mosin which wouldnt need that, but im focusing on slow snipers like the Intervention. Experienced players use this trick so they can put more bullets into their enemy. Heres how you do it. After firing a shot, press f. Doing so, your sniper’s bolt withh automatically cycle while the knife does a little animation. It takes about a second and well, when you pull out the sniper, its ready to go! Most bolt action i assume would take like 1.5 seconds on slow snipers. This would shorten the time needed. Extremely useful on slow snipers. An alternative way is to quickly take out your secondary and get your primary out, but i feel like thats slower and harder. 3. Listen to footsteps. I cannot stress this enough. Getting headphones are recommended since they isolate sound, but earbuds will work, assuming you can hear footsteps. Crank the volume up if you cant, but dont crank it up to the point where you get hearing damage. Or just dont use this tip if you got hearing problems. Recommend headphones. Listening to footsteps will give you an upper hand, especially when they got a suppressor. You can then surprise them. 4. Tap firing. So many people fire at full auto when they are attempting to kill someone to the point that its way too common. If your weapon has a semi, switch to it via the V key and fire. Weapons are generally more accurate plus low ammo consumption. Just aim well. If your weapon doesnt, then treat it like its semi auto. Most weapons would fire one bullet or a two round burst if you keep it on auto and tap fire from that. It should work. 5. Bullet drop. Most people know this, but theres always a select few that dont. Theres bullet drop in the game. Meaning long range kills require a bit of compensation by aiming above their head or so. Some guns dont have that much drop. But theres still drop nonetheless. 6. Dont stay in one place, especially if you are a sniper. Doing so will allow the enemy to zero in on you. So take time time to run when the enemy is taking the time to respawn. 7. Drop shotting. This tip is useful. So pressing shift+ctrl (from what i remember) will enable you to go prone without crouching and well, your enemy wont expect that. Easy kill. 8. Diving tryhard. Useful around corners. You can surprise them and lay prone at the same time. Your enemy wont react unless if he/she was expecting you there. Thats all i have for now and hope these tips and tricks can improve your performance in PF. Category:Blog posts